1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new N-acylpeptide compound and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
More particularly, this invention relates to a new N-acylpeptide compound and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which have pharmacological activities, to processes for their preparation and to a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same.
2. Summary of the Invention
The N-acylpeptide compounds of this invention is novel and can be represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen, alkanoyloxy or alkenoyloxy;
R.sup.2 is alkyl or alkenyl; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxy(lower)alkyl, ar(lower)alkyl, esterified carboxy(lower)alkyl, carboxy(lower)alkyl, protected amino(lower)alkyl or amino(lower)alkyl; PA1 R.sup.5 is hydrogen, hydroxy(lower)alkyl, protected amino(lower)alkyl, amino(lower)alkyl, carboxy(lower)alkyl or esterified carboxy(lower)alkyl; PA1 R.sup.6 is carboxy, esterified carboxy or sulfo(lower)alkyl; PA1 A.sup.1, A.sup.2 and A.sup.3 are each bond or lower alkylene; and PA1 m and n are each an integer of 0 or 1. PA1 R.sup.3a, R.sup.3b, R.sup.3c, R.sup.3d, R.sup.4a, R.sup.4b, R.sup.4c and R.sup.4d are each the same one as defined in R.sup.3 and R.sup.4, PA1 and R.sup.5a, R.sup.5b, R.sup.5c and R.sup.5d are each the same one as defined in R.sup.5, PA1 and R.sup.6a and R.sup.6b are each the same one as defined in R.sup.6, provided that PA1 (i) at least one of R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a and R.sup.5a is carboxy(lower)alkyl and/or R.sup.6a is carboxy, PA1 (ii) at least one of R.sup.3b, R.sup.4b and R.sup.5b is esterified carboxy(lower)alkyl and/or R.sup.6b is esterified carboxy, PA1 (iii) at least one of R.sup.3c, R.sup.4c and R.sup.5c is protected amino(lower)alkyl, and PA1 (iv) at least one of R.sup.3d, R.sup.4d and R.sup.5d is amino(lower)alkyl. PA1 R.sup.1a is alkyl or alkenyl, PA1 R.sup.7 is protected carboxy and PA1 X is halogen.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the object compounds (I) are conventional non-toxic salts and may include a salt with a base or an acid addition salt such as a salt with an inorganic base, for example, an alkali metal salt (e.g. sodium salt, potassium salt, etc.), an alkaline earth metal salt (e.g. calcium salt, magnesium salt, etc.), an ammonium salt; a salt with an organic base, for example, an organic amine salt (e.g. triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, picoline salt, ethanolamine salt, triethanolamine salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, N,N'-dibenzylethylenediamine salt, etc.) etc.; an inorganic acid addition salt (e.g. hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate, etc.); an organic carboxylic or sulfonic acid addition salt (e.g. formate, acetate, trifluoroacetate, maleate, tartrate, methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, etc.); a salt with a basic or acidic amino acid (e.g. arginine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, etc.); and the like.